


Telling Chris

by malmal88



Series: Eddie Begins [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, Chris finds out, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: During a fun day out Eddie realizes it's time to tell Chris about the change in his and Buck's relationship. But Eddie and Buck haven't been as sneaky as they thought.--Even though it is part of this series, it can be read alone.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Begins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611901
Comments: 11
Kudos: 368





	Telling Chris

**Author's Note:**

> The place they visit in this is real, and really in LA. https://tarpits.org/

“Are you excited to see the Tar Pits?” Buck asks as he slides his aviators over his eyes. 

“Yeah! Did you know you can watch scientists really excer-excavate bones!” Chris bounces up and down from his seat in the back of the jeep. 

“I did. There’s a park and a museum too.” Buck smiles at him through the rearview mirror. 

“Is there a playground?” 

“Yeah, buddy there is. We’re gonna have lunch by it in the park, how’s that sound?” 

“Sounds great Dad!” Chris exclaims. Eddie can’t help match the smiles on his boys’ faces as Buck pulls out onto the street. It has been just over three weeks since he and Buck got together, and this is their first outing with Chris since. They haven’t officially told him yet. Eddie knows they need to soon, but there is a small part of him that is nervous about how Chris will react.

Listening quietly as the two swap facts about the ice age while Buck navigates traffic, Eddie lets the moment wash over him. He could listen to them chatter all day. The relationship they have is so special. It’s one of the other reasons he is hesitant to tell Chris. He would hate for anything to change between the two of them. 

After a while, Buck loses Chris’s attention to the cars and buildings passing by out the window. Buck looks over and catches his eyes when they stop for a red light. With a quick glance at the back of the car to check that Chris is still entranced by the LA scenery, Buck takes Eddie’s hand from where it rests against the center console and threads their fingers, squeezing gently. “Today is going to be great. Thanks for letting me tag along,” Buck whispers. 

Butterflies dance in Eddie’s stomach, and he finds himself pulling their joined hands up to place a gentle kiss against Buck’s knuckles. “Buck, you’re not tagging along. You belong with us,” he reassures. The grin that overtakes his boyfriend’s face puts the sunny weather outside to shame, and Eddie falls a little more in love with him. 

The light turns green and Eddie reluctantly lets go of Buck’s hand as they move forward slowly towards their destination. The two continue to talk softly, about anything and everything. Traffic seems to be moving right along for once, and soon their conversation about Hen and Karen’s adventures in a two-child household is interrupted by an excited gasp from the back seat. 

“Look, Dad! Buck! Signs for it! We must be close,” Chris’s face is right up against the glass. 

“Almost there, I promise,” Buck laughs. Chris cheers as they drive past the museum and pull into the parking lot. Buck has barely turned the jeep off before Chris is unbuckling and trying to push himself out of his booster seat. 

“Woah superman, don’t fly off just yet,” Buck says sending Chris into a fit of giggles. Eddie watches as Buck slides out of the jeep and opens Chris’s door. Though Buck holds both of his hands, he lets Chris jump out on his own, aware as always of Chris’s desire for independence. Eddie grabs the crutches and brings them over to Chris, and the three make their way into the museum. 

They are greeted by a brightly smiling woman at the ticket counter. “Welcome! How can I help you make the most of your visit today?”

“Hello, we need three tickets for the museum and tar pits.” Buck returns her bright tone. 

“Of course! Have you been here before?” she asks, looking at Christopher. 

“Nope! It’s our first time. My dad and my Buck brought me so we can watch real scientists ex- exca-excavate bones.” 

“Well, you must be super excited. Our scientists are hard at work today, so you will definitely get to watch them in action. That’s here,” she puts a map on the counter and circles a location. “You’ll want to be sure to visit our bubbling tar pit here,” she circles another spot on the map. “The park is a beautiful location for lunch and a break as things are spread out, and it can be a lot of walking.” 

“Dad said we’re having lunch there,” Chris leans against the counter looking at the map. 

“Well, it seems you boys have done your homework then,” she winks at Chris before turning back to the two men and relaying the total to them. Buck slides over his credit card.

“Buck, I can pay,” Eddie protests.

“If I want to treat my two favorite people, I will.” Buck avoids meeting Eddie’s eyes. 

Eddie sighs audibly, “Well, lunch is on me then.”

“Uh-huh, whatever you say,” Buck smirks. Eddie rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore the amused look the woman gives them when she hands Buck back his card and the tickets. 

“Enjoy the day boys,” the cashier says, the corners of her lips quirked upwards, before turning to Chris. “Make sure you keep your them out of trouble,” she hands him the map she had marked up for them.

“I will,” Chris giggles. He wraps the map around the bar of his crutch and starts moving away. 

“What do you say we do the museum first, then make our way outside?” Eddie follows after his son, Buck right behind them. 

“Sounds good to me. What do you say, superman?”

“Yeah! I want my picture by the wooly mammoth bones.” Chris starts to pick up speed, making his way to go into the exhibits. 

“Alright, you lead,” Eddie and Buck fall into step, and shoulder to shoulder they follow Chris into the first exhibit hall. 

\---

Initially, Chris flits around between all of the displays in the big room with surprising speed. He points at everything with an excited “look dad!” or “look Buck!” Eventually, Buck convinces him to slow down, and Eddie and Buck take turns helping Chris read the descriptions of what the displays are. Sometimes Buck will throw in other random facts he knows about the subject.

In the next room, there are some people working behind a glass wall. Chris squeals with excitement, darting towards it. Buck laughs heartily as they bypass the other displays to follow him over. Buck lifts him up so he has a better view. Eddie leans against his shoulder and listens while Buck explains what the scientists are doing. Eddie finds himself watching Buck. His boyfriend answers Chris’s questions and points out different tools explaining what they are with ease. Other kids have gathered around and are listening. Buck just takes it in stride, answering their questions as well.

The man clearly spent hours researching before their trip. Eddie is sure the look on his face is dopey and in love. When he presses more firmly against Buck’s shoulder, the man in question looks over and smiles softly, before wrapping his free arm around Eddies back. Eddie leans in more -barely resisting the urge to lay his head on Buck’s shoulder- and mirrors Buck’s hold, wrapping his own arm around Buck’s back. 

They must stand there for ten minutes with Buck narrating to Chris and the children of strangers before he runs out of things to say. The other children wander off with their parents, and newcomers meander up to the glass. Eddie glances behind them to see others waiting patiently. With one last gentle squeeze, he pulls away from Buck and gestures behind them with his head. Buck looks and nods in understanding. 

Eddie taps gently on Chri’s knee to get his attention. “Hey buddy, there are other people waiting to see too. Let’s go find that wooly mammoth skeleton and take our picture, yeah?” Eddie grabs Chris’s crutches which they had leaned against the glass. 

“Okay dad,” Chris agrees easily. They step away from the glass and move out of the way. Buck puts Chris down and Eddie helps him back into his crutches. With a brief look at the now slightly crumpled map, Eddie finds where the mammoth skeleton is located.

The three turn to make their way, but are stopped by a polite, “excuse me.”  
Eddie and Buck turn around in unison to see a woman standing behind them holding the hand of a little boy who looks to be about Chris’s age. “Yes?” he asks. 

“My son had something he’d like to say. Go on sweetie,” she nudges him forward a step. 

“Thank you for teaching us all those cool facts,” he looks shyly up at Buck. 

“Aw, you’re welcome.”

“How’d you know all that? Are you a scientist too?” he asks, spurred on by Buck’s joyful tone. 

“No, my Buck is a firefighter. He’s just really smart. He knows everything.” Chris interjects. 

“Wow really! That’s so cool. 

“My dad is a firefighter too,” Chris adds. 

“Aw, my dad just works in a lame office and my mom works for a dentist,” the little boy emphasizes the word dentist like it’s the most boring thing he’d ever heard of. 

“Tyler!” His mother chastises. 

“What? It’s true.” Tyler says, still looking at Chris. “Do you get to ride in the trucks?”

“Yeah, and hang out at the fire station,” Chris says with a boastful smile that horrifies Eddie. Buck, who looks like he is fighting back laughter is of no help whatsoever. 

“Christopher, we don’t brag,” Eddie warns.

“Sorry,” Chris mutters, but the look he gives him says he is not sorry at all. Eddie scrubs his hand over his face. 

“I apologize. I don’t know where this behavior came from.” 

“Oh, don’t even worry. He clearly is very proud of the two of you. He should be,” She says kindly, eyes following the two boys who have walked towards an interactive display. 

“Thanks,” Buck rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“But really, thank you. I had no idea what any of those scientists were doing. You saved me from floundering for an answer.”

“Really, it wasn’t a problem,” Buck says, turning pink. 

“Well, I’ll let you boys get back to your family time. Have a good rest of your day.” 

“You too,” Eddie smiles. The woman walks over to collect her son and the two leave. 

“So that just happened,” Buck says while they watch Chris, who is still occupied by the display.

“Yeah. Who knew my son could be such a little shit,” Eddie shakes his head, though he can’t help the small smile that plays at his lips. He’s really more amused than upset. 

“Um, have you met his father?” Buck raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes, and I’ve been told he’s a saint,” Eddie chirps. 

“Uh-huh. Well, whoever told you that clearly has never met him.”

Eddie elbows Buck in the ribs. Buck just laughs at him, pulling in him and placing a brief kiss at his temple before bounding away to join Chris. Eddie wills his heart to beat normally again. Only Buck can make him feel flustered over a little flirting. 

They manage to find the wooly mammoth bones. Chris’s eyes go impossibly wide at the sheer size of it. “Dad, take my picture!” he exclaims, stepping underneath it. 

Eddie pulls his phone from his pocket and brings up the camera. “Smile,” he points and waits for Chris to have a big toothy smile, then clicks and takes a few photos.

“Looking good superman,” Buck praises, looking at Eddie’s phone over his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Buck. Now a selfie of all three of us!” Chris walks over to them. Eddie scoops him up and hands his phone to Buck, who stretches his arm out. It takes a few tries, but they get a halfway decent photo of the three of them. Buck shows the picture to Chris who grins widely. “We’re looking good,” he mimics. Buck pulls him into a side hug, agreeing with him. Eddie can feel his heart swell at the sight. 

\---

By the time they make it outside it is lunchtime. Buck and Eddie make the executive decision to get food before continuing on. They get sandwiches from a shop near the park then walk over towards the playground. They luck out and find a free picnic table and settle into it. It’s too beautiful a day to sit inside after spending a few hours in the museum. 

Once they are done eating Eddie asks, “do you want to play for a little bit or go see the tar pit?” 

“Umm..” Chris glances upward, thinking. “I want to go see the tar pit and the excavation site.” 

“Sounds good to me. Buck?”

“Heck yeah. Let’s get this show on the road!” The adults pick up their trash and dump it into a bin on their way past, following the signs to go see the tar pit. 

Chris’s crutches clop merrily against the paved pathway as he leads the adults. Eddie and Buck fall in step shoulder to shoulder once more. Their hands keep brushing against one another and Eddie has the desire to take his boyfriend’s hand. He hesitates, wiggling his fingers. He starts to move his hand to stick it in his pocket when Buck captures it with his own. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he whispers, his tone amused and fond. 

“Yeah, I know,” Eddie sighs. “I really need to just tell him. In my heart I know he loves me, loves you, and will be thrilled. But then my head…” 

“Starts filling you with doubt?”

“Yeah. I guess part of me is afraid he’ll react the way my father has in the past.” Eddie chances a look up at Buck.

“I am one hundred percent certain he will not. That kid loves you so much. I know for a fact he just wants you to be happy.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Buck affirms, threading their fingers together. 

“I see it, I see it!” Chris cries out, interrupting the moment. He is moving faster towards the black bubbling pit. Eddie and Buck quicken their pace and easily catch up with him. 

“Wow, it’s so cool!” Chris bounces on his heels, eyes laser-focused on the black pit as a giant bubble forms and pops. 

“Yeah mijo, it is,” Eddie has to agree. They stand there watching for a bit. Chris wants more pictures, and Buck is happy to accommodate him. The take pictures of just Chris, Chris and Eddie, Chris and Buck, Buck and Eddie, and all three of them. Eddie is about pictured out by the time Chris is ready to move on. 

The visit another smaller tar pit before they finally find the active excavation site. Chris is beside himself with excitement, once again perched in Buck’s arms. Buck is again explaining to Chris what the scientists are doing. When Chris runs out of questions he asks if he can take some pictures this time. Buck sets him down and hands his phone over before Eddie can reach into his pocket. 

Chris wobbles on his crutches as he holds the phone up to take a picture. Eddie and Buck each bring a hand down onto one of his shoulders, steadying him. Chris takes a bunch of photos, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he concentrates. After several dozen clicks, he nods in satisfaction and passes Buck back his phone. “Can we print the pictures from today Buck?” 

“Sure buddy. I’ll order them later tonight or tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, Buck,” Chris yawns and rubs at his eyes, pushing his glasses up his forehead. Eddie and Buck look at each other over his head an nod. 

“What do you say we head home mijo?” 

“Can we come back here again?” 

“Absolutely buddy,” Buck promises.

“Then yeah, okay.” Buck nods taking Chris’s crutches from him and handing them to Eddie. Buck lifts him up and Chris wraps his arms around Buck’s neck, tucking his face into his shoulder and closing his eyes. Eddie reaches out and gently removes his son’s glasses, hanging them around his own neck. 

When they get back to the jeep Chris is sleeping against Buck’s shoulder. It’s a team effort, but they get him in without waking him up. Eddie puts the crutches in the back of the jeep while Buck buckles him in. As Eddie swings the latch shut, he feels two large hands grip at his hips. He turns around in Buck’s hold and smiles at the other man. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Buck murmurs against his lips before pressing them together in a kiss. Warmth ripples out from where their lips meet, and he lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Eddie brings one hand to the back of Buck’s neck, the other clutching tightly to his bicep. Buck’s hands slide up under his shirt, burning wonderfully against his skin. Eddie deepens the kiss, sucking on his top lip causing Buck to moan. The vibration sends a bolt of pleasure down his spine, and Eddie barely refrains from rolling their hips together. 

A car alarm goes off from somewhere in the parking lot, jarring the, out of the moment. They reluctantly break their kiss, resting their foreheads together. “We should get going,” Eddie scratches at the hairs at the base of Buck’s neck, enjoying the feel of the gel-free strands. Buck hums happily at the sensation. 

“You’re right,” Buck tilts his head so he can place a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. Eddie moves a hand to stroke one side of Buck’s jaw and kisses the other affectionately in return. They gaze into each other’s eyes for a few beats, share one last soft kiss, before stepping away to climb into their respective sides of the jeep. As Buck turns the engine over, Eddie hears stirring in the back seat. 

Turning, he sees that Chris’s eyes are open looking between the two men. “You all good Chris?” 

“Yeah. Dad, Buck, can I ask a question?” 

“Of course mijo.” 

“Are you boyfriends?” 

Eddie and Buck look at each other - eyes wide - then back at Chris. “Why do you ask superman?” Buck hedges. 

“Last week I thought I saw Buck come out of your room in the morning. Then you kissed him when he gave you your coffee. Today you were holding hands while we were walking. And once dad had his arm around you. And just now you were kissing.” Chris looks expectantly at them. 

Eddie swallows hard then wets his lip. Chris had never given an indication that he had noticed anything. “Yeah buddy, we are. How do you feel about that?”

Chris is quiet for the longest minute of Eddie’s life. A glance a Buck tells Eddie that for all of his confidence earlier, he’s nervous too. Chris looks back and forth between Buck and Eddie. “Does that mean you’ll spend less time with me and only spend time with dad?”

“What? Oh, no way buddy,” Buck turns more in his seat so he can lean in closer to Chris. “Don’t tell your dad but you are definitely my favorite Diaz,” Buck whispers as if Eddie can’t hear them. The fact that Eddie knows Buck means it is exactly why he’s fallen so hard for the other man. 

Chris giggles, a wide smile breaking out over his face. “Then I think it’s great! I love you, Buck. Dad and I are always more happy when you’re here.” 

“I love you too, and I’m also happier when I’m with the two of you.” Buck swallows hard. 

Between the sweet words from his kid and the way Buck looks like he is fighting back happy tears, Eddie is sure his heart is going to explode. Reaching over Eddie takes Buck’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “All right. Let’s go home. I’m thinking tonight calls for a movie and pizza to celebrate,” Eddie reaches over and ruffles Chris’s hair. 

They pull out of the parking lot to the sound of his boys cheering. It feels as though a weight has been lifted off his chest. He had been worried for no reason. His son only cares about his happiness. As Eddie falls into conversation with Chris and Buck, he thinks briefly that Chris was right. Life is just happier - more complete - when Buck is with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> It gave me a lot of trouble. It may be my last fic in this series. We'll see how I feel after 'Eddie Begins' and the last few episodes. 
> 
> My usual disclaimer: Edited by only myself and Grammarly.


End file.
